The Sadistic Queen and the Ecchi pawn
by KinoM4SteR
Summary: One day a girl name Mikuyu Oc Came to Issei's School to confess to him but a certain Queen took drastic measures. Lemon Story and One Shot


Hello all this is my story about Highschool DxD lemon story =D

Characters: 1 Minor OC named Mikuyu(Just a made up character so I place her as Rias cousin)

Akeno, Issei, Rias, kiba and Koneko

I apologies for my weak English and this is the 1st lemon story I have ever written so please bear with me Arigato!

Extra note (Important): Since Akeno character is sadistic in battles but in this daily life story that attitude will be included as well

-STORY START-

It was a bright and sunny day for a certain perverted boy who is walking with some Porn pictures in this phone. He took out his phone and started looking at some of them while ignoring the world he's in. After going through his phone, He went to the school grounds then saw Rias along the way. Rias Walk normally and greeted Issei with a cute voice.

"Ohayou Issei-Kun"

''Ohayou Buchou", While smiling happily to Rias

Rias then put her hand on Issei's right cheek and said ''Gomen Issei-kun but I have to attend a meeting with the Gremory family, so I can't spend time with you today''.

Issei sighed and said ''its ok Buchou , we can hang out next time during your free time''.

Rias kissed Issei lips and walk away waving her hand happily. Soon Matsuda and Manasu came and shouted unison ''OI Issei I am so fucking jealous of you''. Issei ignored their threatening words and just walk with them to class. But just when he was walking, someone called his name. Issei just follow the echo of the voice to a nearby place. The voice came from a girl with long blue hair and purple eyes. She wore the school uniform and introduces herself as Mikuyu. Issei thought something perverted but was shocked to hear her confess to him instead.

''Please go out with me Issei-kun, I have been wanting to say these words to you'' Said by Mikuyu nervously

Issei was shocked buy nevertheless just replied ''I will have to think about it and I hardly even know you'

Mikuyu smirked and replied while coming closer to him ''Just remember that I am one of the Gremory Family member''

Issei was confused but then the school bell rang while got a kiss from Mikuyu to the cheeks. Leaving the blushing perverted boy alone lost in his thoughts.

''I might consider her proposal hehe''

Meanwhile in the shadows Akeno was stalking Issei and Mikuyu nearby. ''Ara Ara Looks like I have more Competitors'' While smirking.

-After School-

It was evening when all the students leave the school compound to go back home. Issei went to the meeting room and was greeted by everyone inside.

Issei shouted happily ''Konbanwa-mina san''.

Koneko,Kiba,Asia and Akeno greeted him back too.

Koneko is eating some cake while Kiba and Asia are summoning a teleportation circle to do some contracts. Akeno was pouring some tea for everyone in the club.

Asia said to Issei ''Issei-san Gomen but I need to complete some contracts with Kiba and Koneko''.

Kiba also said cheerfully '' It was buchou orders that me and koneko should follow her just in case anything happens''

Issei replied boringly ''Yeah yeah pretty boy, Just make sure you and Koneko take care of her''

Kiba smiling while saying ''don't worry we will''.

Soon the three of them stand on the magic circle and say some magical words while it is starting.

Issei waved his hand and said ''Sayonara and take care'' But in the middle of the teleportation Koneko cross her eye brows and said to him ''don't do anything ecchi to Akeno or else you will suffer for Eternity'' while cracking her knuckles. Issei sweat and nod his head to the terrifying Rook Koneko. While the teleportation circle magically sent them somewhere, Issei sat down on the sofa resting his body after a long normal day at school.

''Ahh what a day to relive myself'' Issei said sighing heavily

Soon Akeno smirk and offered Issei some tea to drink ''Issei-kun would u care for some tea?''

Issei replied ''Sure Akeno senpai I would love to'' Issei drank the tea and say it's delicious, what ingredients did you put inside?''

''Just the regular ingredients '' Said by Akeno normally

Akeno smirk evilly and watches her plan unfold. Then Issei felt dizzy and faint on the sofa sleeping. Akeno continued her sentence '' including magic sleeping powder Ufufu''.

After a few minutes later, Issei woke up in the same room but his hands were tied to the back of the wooden chair. He is not just tied up but blindfolded too! He heard a voice echoes through his ears as he tries to investigate the voice.

''Ara Ara Issei what a lovely sight I am seeing, Oh your making me feel turned on'' said by Akeno seductively

Issei was abit frighten as to stand up against a sadistic women in front of him ''Akeno senpai is that you?''

''Yes Issei-kun I am here just to make sure no one is here'' Said by her while licking one of her finger.

''But why did you held me captive Akeno senpai?'' While feeling shiver in his whole body

''Didn't you know? You were with some of Rias cousin?''

''Wait! You mean Mikuyu was a relative to Rias senpai? Said by Issei Confusedly

''That's right Issei'' She said while coming closely to the helpless brunette boy tied to the chair.

Issei heard footsteps as she approaches him. Knowingly Akeno was really sadistic in any type of battle but another thing that turned on her sadistic side of hers is observing people suffer. Issei could only do one thing! Pray to satan that she won't hurt of punish him just by meeting a single girl! Instead Akeno went to the back of him and use her lips to lightly grab his earlobe. Issei felt his nervous veins shock throughout his entire face as the earlobe is one of the sensitive area to turn on a person. This gave him a very nervous blush on his cheeks. Issei quietly let Akeno take full advantage of him. Besides it's not a good idea to provoke women, especially a sadistic one. Akeno smiled and made her tongue lick from the ears down to his neck slowly. From that action, Issei felt his whole body being sexually aroused by her tongue.

''I think I won't be able to stand it, OH MY GOD! My buddy down there just won't stop going up''

Akeno whisper through his ears '' I might not be as big (Oppai) as Mikuyu's but despite that I will satisfy you with the upmost pleasure to change your mind on that confession''

While Akeno is still licking his neck, Issei replied while blushing madly ''Ughhh…Akeno you're so seductive… That's what I like about you and you turn me on really quick''. Satisfied by what Issei just said, the sadistic queen sat on his lap and begins to kiss him. Issei was shock but just go with the flow and kiss her back. Both moan into each other mouth while enjoying their saliva mixed together. In their mouths both also began to explore every part of their mouth including the every warm corner. Soon both of them depart their tongue while their saliva trail appears with passion. Akeno and Issei was huffing for air as that kiss is sexy.

Akeno smiled and said '' How was that kiss Issei? Do you really think I would hurt you?''

Issei frowned cutely while saying '' I kind of thought you were supposed to hurt me but instead that kiss was amazing''.

Before Akeno replied she felt something poking through her skirt. It was none other than Issei's erection from her kiss.

''Ara Ara Issei, your buddy down here is quite naughty'' said by Akeno smirking.

Issei pout and replied shyly ''Yeah... do u mind we do it?''

Akeno didn't reply but place a kiss on Issei's mouth, while kissing she unzip his pants and took out his underwear only to see his hard erection. Akeno blushed while thinking that he's been like this whenever he is with a horny girl. She starts licking his manhood up and down till hearing Issei's soft moans. Akeno firstly place it in her mouth and slowly swallow his manhood till the tip touches the throat. Causing Issei to moan loudly in the room while saliva drools from his mouth.

Issei said excitingly '' I'm going to cum Akeno senpai!''

Akeno understood and once again press Issei's manhood to her throat causing him to squirt out his semen and screaming Akeno! While Issei was huffing, Akeno swallowed the semen in her mouth. She commented it was bitter but at the same time enjoyed it. Akeno for the first time felt that she shouldn't treat her partner too rough, so she just untie Issei and remove the blindfold off him. Issei smiled and said ''Arigato Akeno senpai''. Akeno smiled too and starts to strip down her school uniform. This cause Issei to nosebleed for letting him sees her fine maiden body. Even though Issei is a pervert, he still asked Akeno the permission to fondle her D-cup breast. Akeno gladly nodded and in a split second, he is already at her breast while squeezing it.

''Ufufu Your so impatient Issei, Your so impatient''

''Gomen Akeno senpai but at times like this, I can't control myself'' said by him lustfully

Minutes later Akeno's pussy was soaking wet and she ask Issei to put it in. Issei smiled and listen to her request. Both of them made their way on the sofa while akeno places herself on top of Issei (Not lying down but a sit down sex). She slowly sits on top of his manhood till it went in. Issei was not forceful but just have it slowly before doing it fast. Akeno moan softly just to feel pain while blood came out.

Issei kiss her painful moans in his mouth. Then he starts to move his manhood through her wet pussy. For each thrust Issei made, Akeno's moans became louder and louder. This keeps up until pain turns to pleasure. Issei hump till it hits her deepest spot in the pussy. Akeno became lustful after each thrust until her moans echoed through the not so quiet office.

This continues when Issei said ''Akeno I'm about to cum again''.

Akeno moans while replying ''don't worry I have protection, do it inside''.

Both of them kissed and hug each other until Issei ejaculate his semen inside her. Akeno said'' I've been filled by your warm seeds and my stress is long gone nufufu''. Issei smiled while both of them drift away to sleep on the couch.

-The next day-

The morning sun shines inside the office and the birds were tweeting. Issei woke up by the morning sun while yawning tiredly. What's worse is that he was still naked lying down on the couch.

''Ara Ara Issei Ohayou'', said by Akeno Cheerfully.

Issei blush and rub his hair saying ''did I overslept Akeno senpai?''

Akeno kissed his cheek and said ''you better get ready for school Issei or you're going to be late''.

''Hai Akeno Senpai''. Said by Issei happily as he dashed to change his clothes. Akeno prepared a jam toast for Issei as he makes his way out of the office.

''Arigato Akeno Senpai and see you after school'', Said by Issei while taking the Toast

''Ufufu, Your welcome Issei and don't forget to say THAT to Mikuyu today too'' Replied by Akeno with a devilish smirk

''I won't besides I already made up my mind'' with that he opened the door and said ''I am going''.

Issei with a determine face goes to school and walk over to school as he came across another figure looking at him. It was none other than Mikuyu herself.

''Ohayou Issei-kun, so have you made a decision yet?'' said by her smiling

''Ohayou Mikuyu-san and yeah I already made a decision''

Issei gulped and prayed befire giving his answer. He lightly bowed and said ''Gomen Mikuyu-san but I would have to turn do..wn your request''.

Mikuyu blink her eyes in disbelief and said ''what? Issei-kun do you have someone you love?''

''Well not someone but a group of people like… Rias senpai,Asia-chan,Koneko chan and Ake….''.

Before he could finish his sentence, 2 pair of arms went across the back of Issei's shoulder. Mikuyu was shocked and saw the sadistic queen at the back of him

''Konichiwa Mikuyu-kun but Issei is mine and not yours''. After saying that Akeno gave him a kiss from the back.

Mikuyu went red and was defeated resulting her to shout ''BAKA! Akeno I will get Issei next time when I have the chance''. Mikuyu showed her tongue and ran off throwing tantrums. During the kissing Akeno moved Issei hands to touch her butt. This almost makes him turned on early in the morning.

''Holy God I am actually touching her soft butt hehehe'' Thought by him pervertedly

Until suddenly Issei got punch which his body lands on the field. A cold dark voice ''Issei! I told you last night not to do anything ecchi to Akeno but you were naïve'', Said by an angry Koneko. Issei woke up and saw a figure walking to him slowly. Issei was taken aback and said ''Wait! Koneko-chan you seem to have misunderstand this situation''. Koneko ignored his pleas and throws a bench at Issei. But Issei dodged the bench in a nick of time.

''Save your excuses because you won't be walking for a month'', said by koneko with a fiery glare

Issei sob a bit and say ''Are you trying to hospitalized me?''

Koneko didn't reply but just charge to Issei with purple aura while Issei is running around the field with his dear life. Just then Rias,Kiba and Asia pass the field and notice both of them running. Akeno greeted the group smiling happily.

Kiba said cheerfully ''Why is Koneko and Issei running around the field?''

Asia giggle and said ''could it be that they are exercising''.

Rias waved and shouted to Issei ''having a nice run around with Koneko-chan?''

Issei sobbed and shout back ''Buchou! HELP ME!''

Unfortunately Rias laughed and said ''Sorry I ate breakfast already so maybe some other time my cute servant!'' adding a wink especially for him

Issei's last resort is to pray to Satan once again….. ''dear lord of hell I wish my harem could care take me while wearing nurse uniform''. Issei nosebleed while thinking

Maybe life isn't too bad

Well that's the end of the story. I hope you like it and if u find any mistakes please let me know cause I wanna improve myself in the future of fanfic writing. Also I have seen many Akeno x Issei stories 0w0

So I might try writing other parings towards Issei =D


End file.
